Deadpool Destroys the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Marvelette film)
Deadpool Destroys the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a Marvelette Cinematic Universe Phase Ten film. It was released on July 3rd, 2037, following Spider-Man: Maximum Carnage and preceding Doctor Strange and the Defenders of the Unknown. The film is directed by Kevin Smith. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Karl Urban as James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine *Dolph Lundgren as Nathan Summers / Cable (Death) *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Kevin Smith as Kevin Smith (First Appearance) *Blake Lively as Scarlett Johansson (First Appearance) *Josh Brolin as Thanos **Josh Brolin as Nathan Summers / Cable *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man (Cameo) *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America (Cameo) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson (Cameo) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk (Cameo) *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier (Cameo) *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Ororo Munroe / Storm (Cameo) *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther (Cameo) *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson (Cameo) *James Spader as Ultron (Cameo) *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (Cameo) *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver (Cameo) *Paul Bettany as Vision (Cameo) *Henry Cavill as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus **Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Hugh Jackman as Hugh Jackman (First Appearance) (Cameo) *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull (Cameo) Crew *Kevin Smith: Writer, Director *Ryan Reynolds: Writer, Producer *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Henry Jackman: Composer Plot When Deadpool gets sick of playing second fiddle to the rest of the MCU under the "family friendly" corporate policy of Disney, he recruits his best, er... friends, to travel throughout the MCU's entire history and put things the right way, according to Deadpool! Trivia *Kevin Smith writes and directs this film. Smith had been good friends with Stan Lee and is an outspoken comic book fan. *Ryan Reynolds's wife, Blake Lively, appears in this film as Scarlett Johansson, the actress who used to play Black Widow. She is also coincidentally Ryan Reynolds's ex-wife. *Josh Brolin appears as Thanos and in his previous Fox role as Cable, in which he is brought face to face with Dolph Lundgren's Cable. *Henry Cavil also appears as his current and previous comic role. Colossus plays a supporting role in the film, but he also makes a brief cameo wearing the Superman costume before he is shoved offscreen by Deadpool, claiming he "didn't want to get sued". *This film marks the return of Robert Downey, Jr. and Chris Evans in their roles as Iron Man and Captain America. *The characters Black Widow and Hawkeye do not technically appear in this film. During the scene on Vormir, Black Widow is substituted for Scarlett Johansson, played by Blake Lively, and Hawkeye is substituted for Deadpool, who even jokes that the fans will be upset Hawkeye isn't in this movie. *The moments in the MCU's history that Deadpool and friends visit include: **Steve Rogers being injected with the Super-Soldier Serum **Captain America's Ultimate Sacrifice **Nick Fury meeting Tony Stark **Mjolnir dropping to Earth **The Battle of New York **The Battle of Sokovia **The Death of Quicksilver **The Clash of the Avengers **Black Panther Becoming the King of Wakanda **The Battle of Wakanda **The Death of the Vision **The Wedding of Black Panther and Storm **The Ultimate Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff **The Ultimate Sacrifice of Tony Stark Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe Category:Earth-191919 Category:Films